Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction YAOI SebaCiel Sebastian x Ciel
by Kuroshitsuji YAOI SebaCiel
Summary: JUST A BUNCH OF SHORT YAOI STORYS! ENJOY! XXX


"My lord"

"Hmm?"

"A letter has arrived" Sebasitan handed Ciel the letter.

 **Doctor Roleplay**

"It says they finally got the tests back"

"Oh? Then shall i prepare the carrage my lord?"

"Yes"

And with that the earl and the butler set of to the doctors for the test results.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" A doctor called, they both stood and headed in the direction, soon in the room.

"I am affraid i have left the test results at the hospital in my office, i shant be long, half an hour at most until i return. I am sorry earl. I shant be long" And with that the doctor left for the hospital

Mean while Ciel had other ideas.

"Hey Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"I allways found doctors to be... Sexy" Ciel stated as he watched his butlers reaction. As predicted the butler smirked.

"I never knew my master was one to be kinky" the butler stated, Ciel glared but agreed.

A few minuets later Sebastian was wearing a doctors uniform with some sexy glasses.

Ciel was currently sat on the bed provided in the doctors room.

"If you please, could u get on ur elbows and knees, and rest your head on the pillow" Sebastian said.

Ciel did as asked and layed his head on the pillow, resting on his elbows and on his knees.

"Ciel"

"Hmm?"

"Okay i want you to take deep breaths and try to relaxy your body"

Ciel breathes in, then out. In. Then out.

While Ciel is controlling his breathing Sebastian opens the cubard above the sink. He pulls out some vasaline, to use as lube and pulls out some fresh medical gloves.

Ciel watches Sebastian as he is still taken deep breathes, with his arse in the air, Sebastian snaps the gloves on making a chill go up the bluenette's spine, Sebastian smirks.

The raven haired man covers one of his gloved hands in the vasaline and put teh vasaline away.

Ciel's breath becomes rigid with anticipation and he stares as Sebastian comes closer to him, the white coat fluttering behind him.

"That is, breath in, and out" Sebastian says.

"Okay im just gonna pull your trousers down now if i may?"

Ciel gave a nod and layed his head on the pillow.

One the trousers and pants was pulled down Sebastian commanded that Ciel spread his legs which he did.

"Okay deep breathes. Im gonna check your prostate now, okay?"

"mhm" was the only reply.

Sebastian brought his gloved hand up to Ciel's puckerd entrance and softly put his finger ontop. Not pushing in, just ontop.

Ciel whimpers and Sebastian begins to slowly rub it and he pushes inside, he slowly slowly and very very teasingly slowly pushes his finger inside and if you listen close enough you can hear a sqweltching noise.

Ciel was whimpering trying to control his breathing as Sebastian slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, while adding yet another finger to join.

Picking up the pace Sebastian thrusted his gloved fingers in and out of Ciels arse until..

"Ahh!"

Sebastian removed his fingers earning a whimper from Ciel.

"Your prostate seems to be okay, now i wold like to get a urine sample" Sebastian said as he helped Ciel sit up, but that wasnt the only thing sitting up Ciel's member has got bigger.

Ciel tried to see what Sebastian was doing, but he stopped when Sebastian turned around with a tube and bag thingy in hand. The taller male aproached the smaller male andd asked him to lay down on his back, Ciel complied.

Ciel looked into the ruby red eyes stareing down on him.

"Okay this might hurt, a little bit. Okay?"

Ciel nodded, un even breathing "Breath in and out" The Dr known as Sebastian said.

Ciel froze when Sebastian grabbed his member, he looked down to see the thin stube coming closer and closer, until. Sebastian began to push in the cathadar at the stop of Ciels penis causeing Ciel to bite his lip.

"Shh, it will be over soon" But Ciel started to like this feeling. He grabbed the raven haired mans arm, he sat up and looked at Sebastian. He bagan to move Sebastian hand back and forth effectively moveing the tube inside of him in and out.

Ciel moaned at the feeling and Sebastian carried on, after a few minuets Sebastian carried on pushing it in until it felt like a small 'pop' and it was able to move freely in and out.

Ciel groaned at the feeling with a tad of slight hidden panic but he trusted Sebastian. he began to rock his hips, but he couldnt feel the tube moving anyomore.

Sebastian had layed the plastic bag on the side of ciels member and wrapped a bandaid around to keep it in place. He un screwed the tub from the bag leaveing the tub within Ciel and he left to retreave something from the cubards.

Ciel looked to see what Sebastian was doing but was pushed back down onto the bed. Sebastian returned with a long metal rod. Ciels eyes widen, Sebastian not missing the act and began to thred it through the tube all the way until.

"Ahh~ So cold~" Ciel moaned out. Sebastian moved the rod about, in and out and twisted it, after a while he pulled the rod out and screwed the tube back to the bag that was strapped to Ciel's member.

Sebastian pulled off his gloves and began to undress himself from the bottom. He grabbed a box out of the cubard and when Ciel saw the box he groaned "Noo please" Ciel moaned

"What kind of doctor would i be, if i couldnt keep a pacient safe?" Sebastian smirked as he put the condom on.

Ciel whimperd in annoyance.

"Time to test your weight" Sebastian said as he put a chair on the large scales and set it to zero once he sat on it. Ciel walked over to him with the cathater still within him smallish member. Once in range Sebastian grabebd Ciel nd slowly started to put the boy on his lap.

"Nya~" Ciel moaned as Sebastian's member went up inside of him.

"Theres a good pacient, be quiet now" Seabastian said as he was now fully seathed inside of Ciels tight entrance he groaned while Ciel moaned.

They was both already very close to climax as Ciel was bouncing on the 'Dr's' huge cock in his lap.

"Ahh~ S-Sebastiaahhh~" Ciel moaned as he finally reached his climax. "Ahh!"

Sebastian following soon after filling the condom. The bag that was on Ciel became full as his cum flowed through the tube and into the bag. They bth groaned as they sat up. Sebastian removeing the cathater from Ciel then getting them both dressed, both in time before the real doctor arrived.

"Sorry about that. I have the records and it says there is nothing wrong with you, just a small asthma attack nothing to serious, you just have to be more careful" And with that Sebastian and Ciel left the doctors room, hoped in the carrage, and went back to the mannor for round two.

 **Thanks for reading What type of YAOI to do next i wonder? Hmm...**


End file.
